


Reality in motion

by Dr_Octopus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Family, Fluff, I just want her to be happy, I want to write about the Altean resistance, Light Angst, Other charters are mentioned in this fic, and maybe Altean lance, i got this idea in my head and couldn’t get it out, it’s happy but with, so I might add on to this, the reason I choose Keith was because he’s my favorite besides Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Octopus/pseuds/Dr_Octopus
Summary: The memory was technically recent. Even though she was asleep for a thousand years give or take. It was months ago for her. She still remembered the smoke in the air. The hot flames in the distance.





	Reality in motion

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and I had to write it hope you like it.

“I’ve don’t remember much about my mother. She was always busy with work. Being the queen was not easy. But the moment I remember most...”

The memory was technically recent. Even though she was asleep for a thousand years give or take. It was months ago for her. She still remembered the smoke in the air. The hot flames in the distance.

She remembered being scared. She was so scared. Her father told her they were going somewhere safe. He didn’t say the he and her mother weren’t coming as well.

Coran told her parents fought about the decision. 

-

Her mother came marching down in full Altean battle armour. A rifle was strapped to her back. And two short swords hung from sheath from her waist.  
“I’m going out there.”  
“You can’t do that. I need to keep you safe. Please!”  
“Alfor...You know I can’t just stand here while my people are dying!”  
“Honey please, this is my fault. Let me fix it!” Alfor stepped forward and held her moms face in his hands.  
“You and Allura are the most important things to me. The best thing to ever happen to me. Please Lona let me protect you.” 

 

Tears started to build up in her mother’s eyes.

“How can you protect us if you’re dead!” She gripped her fathers arm.  
“We have to protect our daughter and each other. Alfor, I will not let you deal with this alone. I know you have Trigel, Balyzt, and Gyrgan. But I can’t lose you like mom and dad. I can’t.”

They leaned in for a kiss only to be separated by a violent shake. Both faces were grim. Lona gave Alfor’s had a quick squeeze. 

“I’ll get Allura. You go get Coran.”

-

 

She remembered hiding in her room. Scared. She didn’t know what was going on. Zarkon was accusing her father of such untrue things. Her eyes felt hot and she saw her mother burst through her door. 

“Allura, come quickly. We need to move now.”

She followed her mother down the long hallways. Passing Altean soldiers and robots alike. All armed. All ready for battle. All in a hurry. They reached the room with the pods and she could see her father talking to Coran in a low voice.

“Mother? What’s going on?”

Her mother turned to her and stroked her cheek.

“My sweet daughter. You know I love you very much. Please listen to your father.”

Allura knew what her mother was implying her tears just confirmed it. 

“No. No no no no no! Mother please-”

Her mother gave her a sad smile. She pulled a dagger out of one of her pouches. And pressed it in her hand. She removed her crown and placed on her head.

“Princess Allura. I, Lona, queen of Altea pass down our righteous kingdom to you.”

She bent down and kissed her forehead. Her mother stepped away ears lowered and she raised her right hand placed it on the right side of her chest. Over her heart. It was a salute. But it was also goodbye.

 

She watched as her mother walked away prepared for battle. Her head was spinning. She heard bits of “Give me a fighter jet I’m going up.” And her fathers “We can’t let Zarkon get his hands on the lions.” Her father hugged her goodbye and placed his hand on his heart. Tearfully she returned the gesture.

 

She’s never been scared of small places but being in the pod while she slowly loss the feeling of her limbs while the castle was being attacked made her more scared than she’s ever been. She new she probably won’t see her family again but at least she had Coran. But she felt all alone the lights where off and all she had was the dim blue glow from her pod. The only encouraging thing was the glow from Coran’s pod not to far from her own. 

 

But now she was all alone. She hoped it was a bad dream and when she woke every thing would be fine. It wouldn’t be. It won’t be. And she wepted until darkness claimed her.

-

“Maybe she could still be alive. I was somewhere where timed passed differently. Space is big. She could be somewhere like that too. I didn’t know my mom was out there. And against all odds I met her. If you want we could look for her.” Allura glanced at Keith and gave him a watery smile. 

“We have bigger things to worry about. Maybe when this is all over. I’ll look for her. Thank you.” Keith looked at her like he didn’t believe her but patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

They’ve been camping on planets to gather supplies and break from piloting their lions. She watched as Coran talked to Lance. Keith, Krolia and Shiro where sitting close by talking in hushed voices. Occasionally one of them let out a breathy laugh. Pidge and Hunk were adding upgrades to her loin their loud banter filled the silence around them. Romelle watched them closely, intrigued Pidge and Hunk warmly welcomed her into the conversation.

Allura hugged her knees to her chest. And glanced at the fading purple sky. It’s soft baby blues reminded her of home. 

 

-

The last few weeks have been really busy and Allura barley had time to rest. She was alone in the cockpit. The planet they landed on reminded her to much home. To much of her parents. 

 

She took out the dagger her mother gave her all those years ago. The Handel was intricate. The pattern of juniberry flowers where engraved in the handle. In the center of the pommel was a red gemstone. The blade itself was a pale silver almost blue. And it seemed to radiate a pale pink light. White and blue gems lined the fuller. It was well balanced. It was beautiful. It was her moms. She saw her reflection. Moments like these she wished she died that day.

 

-

 

“Hello Keith.” Keith sat next to her.

“Hey.... I’ve been having dreams. And ugh... I had a dream that we need to got to this planet. I don’t know the name yet but I know the way. I had visions kinda of... what I’m trying to say is I think I might know where your mom is.”

“Keith....”

“I’m telling you because I know we shouldn’t get off course. But if I told you Shiro was missing you’d just ask me when are we leaving to look.”

Allura looked at her hands. She wanted to go but they had a mission.

“What if it’s a trap set up by Haggar?”

Keith looked at her with a wild glint in his eyes. 

“Well, we have one or two things we need to settle.”

They decide not to tell any one. Allura is pretty sure traveling with all the lions would draw attention. And while she knows she shouldn’t divide the team especially after their last battle. She has to. This was her mom.

 

They leave at midnight. Everyone is asleep. Thankfully they decided to camp on this planet. So no one was in their lions.  
Keith met her by the blue lion dressed in his Galra stealth wear. 

“Ready?”

“Always.”

 

-

They planet they were looking for was not named. And more importantly unoccupied by the Galra.

 

Landing was easy. She followed Keith through the tall grass. Allura would have to say she did not prefer stealth missions. She much rather burst into action and beat up the bad guys.

Her heart was beating in her chest. “Look! It’s an old Altean fighter jet.” she could hear her heart in her ears. Keith looked at her and handed her binoculars so she could get a better look.

“Is it authentic?”

Allura exhaled.

“Yes...”

 

The walk there was quite and now that they were closer Allura could see soft orange light spilling from the other side of the jet. Her feat felt like lead. This was it. Part of hear was filled with joy and relief. The other part of her was scared to move on. It could just be some rando who came across an fighter jet. It could not be her. It could just be a trap set up by Haggar. It could be her mom but she was dead already. It could be anything but her mother. And that scared her.

“Whose there? I’m armed show yourself!”

It sounded just like she remembered. She was frozen. Keith pulled her forward and whispered. 

“I got your back.”

They stepped around the corner. It was her. Long wavy white hair was braided down back. It looked slightly frizzy. Her tattered armour that once shone white was now grey. Her pink cloak was tattered. Her quarter staff was at the ready and she stood in a defensive position. She charged her staff was aimed directly for her appoint. It almost hit Allura directly in her face.

“....Allura?”

The quarter staff lowered. Tears were spilling out of her eyes and she spoke through her tears

“I never thought I’d see you again.”

She flung herself into her arms and they both sunk to the ground.

She could have cried for days. They decided they needed to head back and talk on the way. Keith said he’d pilot the fighter jet and Allura and her mother ride together.

Everyone was a mixture of shock and worry when they returned. She and Keith got an earful about going off on adventures alone. Remember last time the two of you ran away? 

Coran cried when he saw her mother. There was tears and awkward hellos and shuffling. Since they didn’t have the pods, Pidge ran a scan to see if her mother was the real deal. She was and she wasn’t tampered by the Galra. She was here and she was real.

“In the battle I was flung into a wormhole that lead to a place where time didn’t pass at all. I was stuck there for a while but when I got out I heard stories about Voltron.”

Lona stepped forward and gently squeezed her daughters right shoulder. A hello.

“I’m so proud of you, you’ve grown so much. I know that Alfor is smiling at you from the stars above.”

“I’m glade I found you mother.”

 

They sat next to each other on the soft grass. With her mother besides her and Coran dosing quietly. She looked at Coran then her mother finally to the stars above. A bright blue star winked twice to only grow brighter. And now she didn’t hate the planets resemblance to her home. She’d never dreamed that this moment could have been reality. But she was here. She had her mother back. she had Coran. She felt complete. And finally she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
